starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
VagueDurin
The Monicker How the nickname Vague Durin came to be... Well, it's not exactly the most fascinating of tales, I'm afraid. My original Internet 'Handle' was Ryanis Ketchum, a nod to the at the time rather popular Ash Ketchum hero of the Pokemon Anime. The Ketchum name was not destined to stay, however. I was home sick from school one day and was working on a starwars fanfic I was writing and needed to create a new character. I'd very recently been introduced to the Kyp Durron character and as you can see, I adapted the Durron name to suit my new character. Vague, well, Vague just came from my personality. I have a tendency to talk sideways and evasively and growing up I'd received numerous complaints and was constantly being told to stop being so Vague. Well, from that moment on, I became Vague. Growing Pains I was brought up in the wonderfully backwards but comfortingly friendly midwest. As a younger lad I studied Tae Kwon Do with a determination and passion that I sincerely miss having and hope to regain some day. I recieved my Black Belt in Tae Kwon Do around the age of 11 or 12, and continued to train, competing in several tournaments such as the Pan Am Cup, US Games, and even the Junior Olympics in 97 I believe. Unfortunately, when I moved on into High School time constraints and other commitments forced my hand and I had to give up TKD. I replaced that outlet with Soccer, however, and I started and lettered for my High School for the next three years as a defender. I graduated from High School a semester early and was therefore un-elidgable for my final year of Soccer but I stayed on as an assistant coach and continued to work with the Soccer program for a few years after graduation. Answering the Call After High School, I headed off to the University do go do what society expects of the youth and get an education and a degree. However, it didn't take me the whole year at Iowa State University before I realized that College really wasn't something I was into at that point in time. It wasn't fulfilling enough and I didn't feel right continuing it. That's when the friendly Army Recruiter called back, having not roped me in during High School they'd decided to give it another shot. It was their lucky day. I was looking for something to make me feel valuable, to make me feel like I was accomplishing something and making a difference. The Army provided that. Two weeks later I was resigning my position as SW:E moderator, and shipping off on a bus for Ft Leonardwood Missouri. Nine weeks of Basic Training went by in a flash and then it was onto another bus, this time down to San Antonio Texas. I spent another 16 weeks down there for my Advanced Individual Training, eventually graduating and becoming a Combat Medic. While there I also earned my National EMT certification. I also suffered a fairly substantial concussion during an altercation with an intoxicated and enraged comrade, which has resulted in periodic headaches and somewhat substantial memory loss of parts of 2004-5. After training I returned home to Iowa where I drilled with a Reserve US Army Hospital Unit, the 4224th. Three months later, I was activated and deployed to Ft. Dix New Jersey, where I served for a little over a year as the NCOIC of a Field Medical Clinic. We worked in a part of the woods that had been converted as a simulation for FOB Victory, Iraq. Here 2-3 thousand troops lived and trained for 3-4 months before they shipped off for oversea's deployments. After that tour of duty was finished, I once again returned home to Iowa where I currently reside. I am still an active member of the US Army Reserves and continue to drill with the 4224th. We are now assigned to ARNORTH as part of a Homeland Defense assignment and have been training at various bases all across the country. Interests SWG Ah, the Sony Boards... Good Times. I can't really pinpoint when I got there, really. Honestly I don't even remember how I found the place to being with. But I know I was there sometime within the first month. Showed up with my newly minted handle vague_durin, and I was ready to take the Galaxy by storm! Literally. Man I was a shabby writer back then. Really, it hurts to go back and read some of that stuff. Anyway, the first character was ofcourse, Vague Durin. Who started off life as a smuggler, became a merc, then a force using smuggling merc... And eventually he became the owner and operator of Stava Inc. which specialized in starship manufacturing while running side businesses of bounty hunting, soldiers for hire, and the Stava Inc. Stadium on Umgul. Needless to say, alot of Vague's history was... creative liberty. He could never have become what he did then if it was done today. But I think a lot of us were sort of like that back then. Anyway... He was the start. But, being a High School student with too much time on my hands and a serious case of ADD, I didn't stop there. At any given time during the days of Sony I had on average 25-50 active characters going in various threads with different aliegances and such. But then Sony kicked us out, and someone kindly passed me a link to a strange place called Exodus... SW:E You might be wondering, Vague, where is Durin now? Well, to be honest, I'm not sure. The last time the known Galaxy saw Vague Durin, he'd isolated himself on Corellia with his Fiance, Aria Lonoter, their adopted daughter Tara, and Aria's friend Mala. That was in part... 22? of the fabled thread Durin's End... Which, incidently, never did see the death of the Noghri. *shrugs* I've thought about trying to bring him back into the light on a few occasions, but Vague just wouldn't be Vague without Aria around to keep his ego in check, and college claimed her writer like it did so many other greats of Exodus/Galaxies passed. So what have I been doing here on Exodus since then? Well, alot... and not much. Not having an established character in the main timeline, I tended to stay away from that area of the site for several years after the move. Content to spin my tales on the Story or Rebellion forums and turn a blind eye towards the MBT. This trend continued until probably around 2007 or 2008, when I finally started to emerge out of my shell and joined in on some MBT and WoH threads. Now I don't discriminate between the forums, and have stories going on in Spiral, WoH, MBT, RBT, TOR, and the Stories forums. Category:Members